Silent Studio
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least.
1. I: Letter and News

A/N: This story is rate R18+ it contains strong horror violence and disturbing, however, unfortunately there is no sex this time.

Text = normal action or speech

**Text = Articles or media speech (radio, etc) **

* * *

**News article: the Closing of Warner Brother Studio. Date 14/09/2000.**

**Today there is a disaster as a mass murderer slaughtered everyone in the Warner Brother studio and the resident the Burbank, especially the hospital where the death count is as high as the count in the studio. **

**There are a few survivors**(The rest of this paragraph has torn off).

**The authorities closed the studio. **

Every time Wakko read this article he somehow remember a water tower, however, he can't recall what exactly what the water tower have relation with him. He also remember someone close to him called Yakko and Dot, but he always give himself a headache for just trying to remember who they really were. The last 20 years of his life was a miserable. The funny thing is every time he read this article, he would want to read that letter, that he have read over and over for 3 years already.

**Wakko's letter: Date unknown**

**Hi Wakko.**

**It been almost 20 years that we see each other, how life been for you? Come back to the water tower and we will talk about our life in these 20 years. **

**Love Dot**

Normally after reading this letter, Wakko would just sigh. This time however, he decided that it will be that last time that he will read this letter again, as he have decided to go back to Burbank and the studio to find the true.

He gets into his car, put the letter in the glove box and start the engine.


	2. II: Otherworld 1st Expirence

Wakko drive his car out on the driveway, he is heading to a sign that said 'you are now leaving Atlanta, come again'. This is where Wakko has been leaving scene their show was cancelled, Yakko and Dot somehow decided to leave at Burbank, because Plotz have employed them for other studio works where Dot is a fashion designer and Yakko is a Prop director, however, Wakko got nothing, so he have to move somewhere else for fortune.

The weather today seem to be strange, it is too foggy and almost like misaim. Wakko has been wandering what is going on with the fog and lack of other vehicles around, he quickly slap his forehead that he realize that is two in the morning. "Who the fuck will come out this late?" he chuckle to himself.

However, a police siren interrupted his thought as he realized that he have been driving over 20 KM/H. "Shit polices are still on duty in this kind of shitty weather!" he curse to himself. He however, drives at full speed into fog with the police behind him shouting, "Pull over right now!"

Wakko is now heading to a tunnel that said 'to Burbank' the police siren still blaring behind him, as he enter the tunnel, suddenly his radio began to emit static. "What the hell I haven't even turned it on?" the radio stop emitting the static but now a very loud siren is emitting from it, the siren has drowned the police's siren and also causing himself a headache. However, he is unaware that his world is beginning to shift, everything (apart himself and his car) seem to be warping around and becoming darker and darker.

Wakko open up his eyes and see everything seem to be not right, the environment is dark and only his car light is helping him to see. He spot a police car in front of him, he slowly drive past it and saw four polices sitting inside but they however have no respond and because is dark he can't tell that clearly, so he took out a flash light from behind his sit and shine it at the police car. "The fuck!?!?!" all he sees is four dead bodies in a horrible way. He looks around and soon he realizes that dead bodies surround him. Confusion arises as he continues driving.

He exited out of that tunnel of hell or that what he thinks is it. He is now on a bridge and there are no dead bodies. He smile to himself as he think he have escaped hell, but his smile is short leave as a decayed body hung from rope drop in front of him and scare the shit out of him. He accelerates and drives as fast as he can and dodges the hanging bodies kept falling at him. "Make this stop! Make this stop!" he starts crying for seeing endless horror. Soon his car has reached the bridge's limit on drive beyond it. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" as his car falling down to nothingness. However, there is a bright light flashed and the whole scene is blinded.


	3. III: Doctor of Death

Burbank

Wakko open his eyes and see that he is in some kind of alley of unknown city, everything seem so normal despite that he kept thinking about what he have been through and how he have gotten here, all he can remember was that he have driven into a tunnel of hell and falling off a bridge. However, every time he tries to think what happen after the fall, his head heard so much.

He starts walking out of the alley and into the main street, surprisingly he realized that he is in Burbank but where is everyone? He thought. He continues walking in the isolated town, until he got slip by an ID card. He picks up the ID card.

**Brookhaven Hospital of Burbank **

**Name: Hello Nurse**

**ID #: 21121**

**Position: the head of nurse**

Wakko examine the back of the card and found a black strip behind it, he put it in his pocket and head over to Brookhaven Hospital.

On his way to the hospital, he remembers that faithful day of which their show was cancel and most of the staffs have lost their job, Hello Nurse was among them. Due to her experience and appearance, the sanatorium known as Brookhaven Hospital accepted her and she grew to the highest ranking in a few weeks. However, that didn't mean that she like working there, she is force to live with psychopath every day, fearing she would be dead in every second and what more scare her that is that the hospital main root is from Silent Hill. Most of the patients' hometown is Silent Hill also known as the Devil's Playground.

Brookhaven 1st floor

Wakko open the front door to Brookhaven interior, the place is very old as there are still using spin dial phone. He walks up to the reception counter and ring the bell, due to his shot temper, he began banging on the bell and yelling for attention because no one has answered him for the past five minutes.

Soon he gives up on banging the poor bell and starts to wonder off. After another half an hour, he began heading to the front door because every doors he came across were lock or broken. To his surprise, the front door is also lock and a key to the stairway is lying around.

He picks up the key and uses it on the door to the stairway and head up to the second floor. Before he enters the second floor, he picks up a pickaxe lying on the wall.

Brookhaven 2nd floor

This floor is where the deranged patients were kept but there is no one here too. Until he heard a sound of something munching. He follow the sound until he end up in one of the cell with a doctor tearing another doctor. Wakko stood there frozen and dropped his pickaxe. The feasting doctor was alerted by the sound, so he raises his head, reveled a skinless face.

Wakko felt sick upon seeing the skinless face on the doctor. However, that's not helping because the doctor slowly approaches him. "Stay back!" he stumble backward but fall on his back, he found himself having difficult to get up as the doctor draw in closer and closer. Without hesitation, he picks up the pickaxe and does an upper swing at the doctor, killing it. The other feasted doctor began to rise also, so he smashes that head also. He leaves the room.

Wakko make his way back to the stairway but found a chain around it with a padlock. He stood there confuse and curses his luck for being here the first place. He wonders around the second floor, looking for a door that have anything to do with chemical. Soon he found it.

He enters a room filled with drugs and syringes, but that's not what interest him, there a five doctors and in between two of them is a bottle of hydrocoral acid to get there Wakko kills the five doctor with a pickaxe and grabs the acid.

He returns to the chained door and poor the acid on the chain to melt it. He enters the unchained door.

Brookhaven 1st floor

Wakko returns to the main entrance and see someone very familiar to him. It is Dr. Scratchandsniff, but something is wrong with him, as Wakko can see part of his head is broken leaving his brain vulnerable.

"You can't escape here!" Otto's voice was very dry. He also wields a pickaxe. He swings the pickaxe over Wakko head, Wakko block it with his own and both of them stagger backward. However, Wakko got the upper hand and impaled Otto's brain. Otto screams a blood-curding scream before falling over. Wakko goes over to the dead doctor and loot around for a key to get out of here; soon he found the key to the entrance.

Wakko unlocks the entrance door. To his surprise, he found himself facing a wall or more like a room. There is a shotgun lodged on the wall, so he takes it out. Once he taken it out, he heard something drop behind him.


	4. IV: the Maniquin of Hello Nurse

Brookhaven Hospital: 1st floor (OW) (OW = Other World/ Nightmare)

Wakko re-enter the hospital to only find everything different from before; the walls are now cover with human skins like material and the floors are rusty. Also at the counter where there is no one in present in the normal world, now stood a nurse with her head hanging low. The first reaction comes to Wakko are "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooooooow! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuur............(once the nurse life her head up to review a face with the eyes and mouth swapped around) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Without thinking twice, he blows her head off with the shotgun.

At the same time Wakko found a letter soaked with blood, only a few words are readable.

**Letter soaked with blood: **

**This, much, I, longer, death, way, 3 fl. **

**Hello Nurse**

Without hesitating, Wakko rush is way to the third floors of this evil looking hospital and blowing off countless nurses' head.

Wakko finally reached the third floor, this floor is different from the other two floors where creepy hallways and mysterious (not in a good way) rooms scattered everywhere, whereas this one, a huge creepy door stood in front of Wakko. He opens the door anyway, only to be found out that it was very stubborn but he get though the door by making enough gap to slip though.

He found a familiar nurse standing in front of him holding shotgun, he gasp no doubt she is Hello Nurse. "What are you doing in such a place like this?" He doesn't feel like doing what he always does when he sees her around. However, his response is Hello Nurse raising her shotgun and pointing Wakko saying "feels my pain......" Wakko evaded with shot.

Hello Nurse fires her shot gun randomly and different direction but moving very slow. Wakko looks at his environment and see that there is no cover at all. Wakko are now doing some crazy shit just to avoid getting it by Hello's onslaught.

For almost 2 hours have passed that Wakko have been jumping around like a wild man while Hello fires her shot like a mad bitch. Whenever there is a chance Wakko return the favour by shooting her back using his own shotgun. However, the bullets seem to be useless against her as her show no sign of pain, her uniform were different story somehow.

After enough shot her uniform fall off, reviewing a topless Hello Nurse. Wakko stares at her semi-naked body in shock; the fact that her heart was exposed and he understand now why they bullets when effective against her, as she was made by hard plastic that look very realistic if not viewing too close.

Wakko took his chance and aim at Hello's heart and shoot at it with extreme close range that the heart exploded with few bloods landed on his face. Hello give out a death scream before falling over and shattering like a glass has been dropped.

On her now shattered body Wakko found something interesting, he picks it up and the place start to warp again.

Brookhaven Hospital: 3rd floor 

He suddenly found himself in the management office of Brookhaven, he looks around in relief has the walls and floors have turn back to normal. 


	5. V: Dot the Forever Beauty Queen

Wakko exited the hospital and wonder off into the deserted streets again, until he ends up in front of a large gate with the word "Animaniacs Studio" on top of the gate, he uses a key that he picked up from defecting Hello Nurse on the padlock that is chained around the gate. Upon the lock is undone, the chain falls to the ground making a loud shatter.

Animaniacs Studio Exterior 

The studio is much deserted as from the rest of Burbank. Wakko walks around the studio to find his old home, which is the water tower he found it in ease that he still remembers where it is. He climbs the ladder to the water tower only to find the door was locked and none of his keys fit in the hole. However, there is a note stuck at the door.

**Note:**

**I will be bringing the key with me. I will be in the backstage for a while.**

**Dot.**

Wakko groan at the note and climb down the tower in a huge sigh.

Animaniacs Theatre

Wakko stood in front of a large double door of the entrance to the theatre, however, the glass on the door was shattered but he doesn't care what was really going on, he just want to get into the building and hope he can find his sister.

He wonders around the theatre and found every door that were locked or broken. The only accessible place was the basement. The basement is like a shortcut to every part within the theatre apart from the stages.

Basement

Wakko walks down the stair to the basement, the place becomes more darker and scarier as he descend, finally, he was at the bottom of the stair that got another door, so he opens that door and lead him to a more sinister place.

The air was damp and the place is so dark that only some flicking lights barely making the whole place visible. With no choice he process to where the lights are flicking and avoid the complete dark area because he don't want some kind of injuries or surprises.

Upon wondering around the basement, he steps on two notes, one is from Dot and the other is a notice from the Mr. Plotz .

**Mr. Plotz's note: **

**Can all staff please be advice that the Warner are no longer a staff, please do not let them into the backstage, if you find one, please kick them out immediately.**

**Dot's note:**

**Even I'm forbidden to enter the backstage, I must goes to the dressing room the last time, I will use everything that will grant me to be the most cute and beautiful woman on this planet. I will fight my way to the dressing room!. **

Dressing room

The dressing room is well lit but it is also in a ransack, with cosmetics all over the place and nearly all mirrors have been smashed but only one have remain to be in perfect condition. He walks over to that mirror and found a strangely designed key that shaped like his own sister's bow and.

Suddenly, the dressing room entered a blackout and when it turns back on again, the whole room turns different again, now there are numbers of people with their head smashed into the mirror in a sitting position and the whole place was cover in blood.

He looks back into the desk where he picks up the strange key and found a grenade and a AK-47 sitting there and he picked them up.

In a hesitation, he exits this room.

Basement (OW)

The basement, seem different also as if the whole place doesn't belongs to a theatre at all. In fact, it has turned into a torture house with dead bodies mutilated or hooked in various devices, the freaking whole place have turns into a torture chamber.

Apart from the torture chamber scenery, He is also attacked by mannequins with sharp blades for arms. He shoots them with the AK-47.

After all mannequins are dead he ends up at door where he first entered the basement not long ago. However, the doors looks different because now there is a bow shaped hole in the middle of the door, also on top of the door read "Stage 201". Wakko felt his heart skipped a beat where he just remembered that this theatre have only 200 stages and on stages are accessible via the basement. He stares at the door with a mixed feeling of fears and anxious.

Underneath the bow shaped hole, there is a riddle that read "offer the beauty queen and then passage to hell will be open to thee."

The beauty queen, he through if that mean his sister is the key to the door, so he put the bow into the hole and heard something clicked, he opens the door and find a huge state with no sits and a very large hole.

Stage 201

He walks into the theatre, suddenly, strange sound coming from the large hole where the stage should be, slowly he proceed to the hole but not long he is greeted by a giant swollen head of Dot supported by a large and long spinal cord which the rest is still hidden inside the hole. The monstrous head stare at Wakko and tries to crush him by slamming her head, causing a large dent on the floor and Wakko have sustained a huge injury. However, the head did not stop attacking as now she is splitting acid everywhere and Wakko tries his best to not to get hit by the acid.

After a long time of acid dodging and shooting, all of his ammo for the AK-47 where used up but luckily the head was also in a stage of recovering. Without hesitation, he throws the grenade into her mouth and soon exploded. However, instead of seeing blood flying everywhere he is blinded by a huge white light.

Stage 152

He found himself lying on the stage floor and he looks around that he is no longer surrounded by dead people and devices of death; the whole place has returned to normal. Also, he found a tear off newspaper and a key to the water tower of which he has been sleeping on.

**Newspaper:**

**The decapitated head of Mrs. Dot Warner have been found inside a bucket filled with water and a mob has been placed on top. The incident has been found by one of the cleaning staff. However, her rest of the body are yet to be found. **


	6. VI:the Turth

Wakko arrives at the bottom of the water tower and gaze up to the door of his childhood home, he climbs the water tower and unlock the door.

Inside has not change at all, the same stage as if they have left it, he search all over the place leaving no rooms unattended and he found nothing interesting and began to think that his journey might be coming to an end, however, when he walks back out to the front door he found a note written in ink scribble all over the door, he has sworn that the scribble wasn't there before.

**Scribble: **

**The answers are here but not here.**

**You must descend for you must ascend to a different but same place.**

Wakko return to his bedroom where there is a trap door in the middle of the room right beside their bunk bed. It have never been opened and Yakko always ensure that no one ever opened it buy making bullshit such as monsters beneath it to scare off Dot and Wakko when they are still kids but as they grew and the whole monsters story became less reality in their mind and more they have and eventually forgot the trap door.

However, Wakko, seem to remember it after reading the scribble but have a gut feeling about it, he approach the trap door and open it as soon as he opens it, his fur stand on end without any explanation. He took a sigh and climb down the ladder into the dark abyss.

When he reaches the bottom of the ladder, he found a door, opening review another ladder much rustier than the one before. He enters and climbs the new ladder and turns around to see the door he entered have disappeared.

When he reaches the top of the ladder, he opens a trap door while felt like rusty metal that is very stubborn. However, he manages to force it apart and climbs up into the open, he is in a very small room that looks very normal apart from wall which have torn paper ripped off or missing, also a door that looks identical to their water door situated on one side, so he enters that door.

He is now inside the water tower once again but this time is much more different than before; everything is ransacked, windows all boarded up and bloods spatter all over the place. Wakko stares in shock and tries to re-enters the door he has entered before only to find it gone.

Not only the places have full of blood but also a strange looking door with words like "truth" and "wake up" have been engraved on it. He went closer to the door and opens it, to his shock he found himself staring at a torture chamber with mostly everyone he knew which includes Hello Nurse strap to a table and she looks like someone has her brain removed. Scratchandsniff seem to be bond and die in asphyxia. Dot, her skin was gone. Skippy and Slappy they are both decapitated and all other Animainacs are in bizarre death. Wakko then notices a toon which resemble himself but wearing a claw gloves with only white in his eyes start to run towards another strange door on the far side of the torture chamber, Wakko chase after it.

Upon opening the door he found himself face off his opponent in what to be a field with blood stained grass and red mist. His opponent just stand at the far end without moving at all, he began to runs towards it.

As soon as he got close he got close his opponent slash him across the body and he felt a pain like nothing he have endurance before as the pain felt more like guilt and hatred. He pull out his AK 47 which he picked up earlier and fire at his foe, only to find out that he and his foe are receiving injury at the same time and the same spot. Wakko are really confused as to what is going on but he made no other choice but emptying the entire clip at his foe. With more and more pain he suffer as well as his foe, soon Wakko collapse onto the floor but he can still see his opponent dying as well, however, instead of dropping dead, it exploded into what appear to be a newspaper article.

Wakko's pain suddenly subsided as if he was never shot. He picks up the article and read, soon he show a sign of disbelieve.

**Burbank Murderous Toons Brief **

**Today at the Warner Brother studio where the slaughtering took place. Four people have been found dead, they are identified as Thusdutz Plotz, Dr. Scratchandsniff, Hello Nurse and Dot Warner. Mr Plotz seems to have his belly opened and his guts can be clearly being seen from far away. The doctor and the nurse seem to be dying from shotgun shot that are very close to their head. Mrs Warner was decapitated and her head was found inside a water bucket. **

…**..(unimportant thing)**

**The culprit is Wakko Warner. **

"No! This can't be! I'm not a murderer! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wakko scream in agony and his surrounding began to fade and soon he wakes up what to be a hospital bed and he is bond to it, he quickly remember this place as the Brookhaven Hospital and a chart with his name on it that got notes written all over it. He can also see that Yakko was next to him but with a very indifferent expression.

"So you woke, Bro…" Yakko said in a dead tone. "So you have another dream that do with your past I guess."

"What's going on here, WHY THE FUCK AM I BEING TIRED UP?" Wakko scream and trash around his binding. "Where's Dot?" he suddenly asked where still trashing around.

Yakko's indifferent expression turn into a more disappointing one after he hear Wakko said "Dot" but he reply "I have said what happen to her a thousand time already, do you really want to know?"

However, Wakko was somehow lost in space and began screaming randomly and trashing violently. "Doc, Wakko needs subduing again!"

Now the camera exit the room that said "Dangerous patient, do not enter without a authorised personal." Now exit further down and another sign said "Psycho's wards"

**Note. **

**Patient name: Wakko Warner**

**Doctor: Dr. Kururu (Can't think of a name and he's my favourite)**

**Patient status: Highly dangerous, constant flashback. **

**Patient history: When the Animaniacs show have been cancelled, the Warners are left unemployed for many years, however, things turn good once all three of them reached adulthood. Yakko and Dot have got a very decent jobs that involving them staying in the studio. However, thing are not the same for Wakko as many employers found him to be too undisciplined and stupid, to make thing worst, his brother and sister somehow agree with the employers and tease him with it all the time, making him a "rice bucket" (a Chinese slang). Then on one fateful day his murderous take over. **


End file.
